According to one of the related art, a technique for coping with abnormalities in the power supply of a heating device is disclosed. Specifically, the related art discloses a technique of controlling a heating device so as to be independent of the frequencies of a power supply when a zero-crossing signal fluctuates due to an external noise or the like and abnormalities occur in the detected frequencies of the power supply.